


Under The Stars

by julieta_5672



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieta_5672/pseuds/julieta_5672
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello there. This is my second fic. Just heads up it is a completely fluffy story, some may cringe at it’s fluffiness. And I also want people to know this fic can be read for a straight couple or a gay one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Stars

It had been a long day at work and you were just planning on going home, flopping onto the couch and watching your favorite show, but those plans were changed. When you arrived back at your apartment, your boyfriend was in the kitchen, making your favorite tea, you could already tell by the wonderful smell that filled the place. You placed your stuff down by the front table and made your way over to the kitchen. “Hey babe, what are you doing here?” you questioned.

“Well you texted saying you had a bad day so I thought I could try and make it better.” he replied with a bright smile across his face. 

His smile always made you feel like you were the luckiest person in the world because it seemed like when he smiled at you, you were the only person he could see. It made you feel truly wanted. 

You returned the warm smile he gave you and stepped closer, his arms opening and welcoming you into a hug you had been wanting all day. You practically fell into his arms, wrapping yours around him as he did to you. The feeling of his warm arms around you helped you relax immediately and you felt safe as you always did when he held you. He was the only one who could make you feel this way. 

The two of you stayed in each other’s arms for what seemed like forever until he pulled away and went back over to the tea he was making, him adding the right amount of sugar then handing the mug to you. Feeling the warmth surround your hands, you took a sip, loving the smooth hot liquid run down your throat. He was just smiling at you, seeing that everything he was doing was actually helping you de-stress. 

The rest of the late afternoon was spent on your couch. Your legs draped over his, a blanket over both of you, as you watched episodes of your favorite show. All of the stress from the day had just disappeared. It was getting late and you were starting to fall asleep, but you were awoken by him jumping up off the couch like a child excited for something. He began going around your apartment, grabbing a large blanket, a bag of snacks that he had apparently already prepared and started pulling on his shoes. You finally saw the opportunity to ask what he was doing, “Babe, where are you going?”

“I’m not going anywhere. We’re going somewhere.” he replied. He tossed you your converse and you pulled them on, knowing better than to question him because by his giddy tone of voice, he wouldn’t be telling you anytime soon. 

He took your hand and headed out to his car, you keeping in time with his steps. He opened the passenger door for you like the gentleman he always was, then got in on the other side. Without saying anything about where you two were going. 

After a while he had turned on the radio and you were both singing loudly like two idiots in love, which honestly was what you were. It seemed like forever until he finally stopped the car. You were in the middle of nowhere. Trees surrounding almost everywhere. You were completely curious as to how he even knew where he was or how to get here, but of course, he wouldn’t ruin his surprise and tell you. Instead he just got out, as did you, and he grabbed the blanket and bag he had brought, in one arm and took your hand with the other. You both started heading up a small hill through the trees, hand in hand. After a while you came to a clearing. He stopped, spread out the blanket and put the bag at one end. He then laid down as you followed suit. 

You turned to him, and asked “Why exactly are we here?” All he did was point up. You laid on your back, following where he was pointing and a light gasp escaped your lips. Because you were in the middle of nowhere the stars in the night sky were completely visible. Just the amount alone made you catch your breath. Everywhere you looked there were twinkling stars, covering the dark black night sky. 

You let the silence of the night envelop you, just losing yourself in the immense world that was in front of you. You were pulled out of your little isolated world by the feeling of warm arms surrounding you. You looked over to him and smiled. He smiled back. His smile was one of the things you loved most about him. He didn’t give his smiles to just anyone, yet he constantly smiled when he looked at you. It made you feel the most special person in the world. 

He pulled you closer, you head laying on his shoulder, both of you looking up at the universe, the sense that you were the only two people in the world enveloping you two. Nothing seemed more perfect than that moment. You felt so lucky to have him. Finally having someone there who you can cuddle with, who can always cheer you up, and who would do things like this, just to make you feel better. 

You turned to him and ever so lightly whispered, “I love you”

Without any hesitation, he responded, “I love you too.”


End file.
